


Spring Fever

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [82]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Festivals, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Married Sex, Prompt Fic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Celestial Stars Spider Arachne and Alraune Cassandra share a festival night together in the cusp of spring.





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> These are two of my OC Specters, Spider Arachne and Alraune Cassandra. And yes, they are actually supposed to be the mythological figures. :)
> 
> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

Cassandra shudders, her nipples hardening in the cool air. Arache smiles slyly at her, dropping Cassandra’s untied festival chiton to the floor. Arachne is still wearing her own, patterned with spiderwebbed embroidery- Arachne’s idea of a joke.

“Ara,” Cassandra breathes, and Arachne steps close, kissing her roughly, hands skimming over Cassandra’s naked breasts, one stopping and the other continuing on down, past her belly and down to the apex of her thighs. Cassandra moans when Arachne parts her folds with clever fingers, finding her wet and aching. Arachne circles damp fingers over Cassandra’s clit, and her hips shiver and twitch.

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” Arachne murmurs, breaking off the kiss. Cassandra pouts, reaching for the belt of Arachne’s chiton.

“You’re my wife, Ara, of course you do,” Cassandra says, and in a few quick motions, Arachne is as naked as Cassandra. “I want to taste you, Ara,” she breathes, nipping at Arachne’s earlobe. Arachne hums in pleasure- that sounds lovely.

“Patience, Cassie. I want to see you lose yourself to pleasure first,” Arachne tells her, and guides her to sit on the nearby bench, legs tossed over Arachne’s thighs. Arachne kisses one of Cassandra’s breasts, nipping and biting a mark into the soft swell of flesh, as one hand kneads and fondles the other. Her other hand drifts southward again, and she presses two fingers into her channel, curling and stroking in a way that makes Cassandra moan loudly.

It’s the Rite of Spring, though, and Persephone is safely off to Olympus, their responsibilities officially discharged. Having sex like this is an act of worship- the entire city is having sex, practically. At that thought, Cassandra shatters against her, squeezing and moaning loudly. Arachne works her through her orgasm, and then eases her fingers free, licking her wife’s fluids from her hand. Cassandra leans against her for a moment, her soft brown hair still in her elaborate crown of braids, and they’re both still wearing their festive flower crowns.

Soon enough Cassandra slips off the bench onto her knees, and presses Arachne’s thighs apart needily, raking her nails along the insides of Arachne’s thighs and drawing a shudder from her. She parts Arachne’s folds with her fingers and laps at her, before suckling hard on her clit. Arachne gives a shout of pleasure, hands gripping Cassandra’s shoulders.

“Cassie, gods, please,” she groans, and Cassandra plunges her tongue into her channel, licking, her nose nudging against Arachne’s clit still. Cassandra is unbelievably skilled with her mouth, and it takes barely any time before Arachne shatters under her attentions.

Cassandra sits back on her heels, her face wet with Arachne’s pleasure, and smirks, self-satisfied as a cat.

“Let me know when you’re ready for round two.” She murmurs, and Arachne nods, breathless. It’s the Rite of Spring, after all. Divinely reduced refractory periods are totally a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
